This subject matter disclosed in this specification relates to a method for modeling a reservoir, including a corresponding system and program storage device and computer program, which is practiced by a simulator that is adapted to be stored in a workstation or other computer system. The method includes receiving a 3D wettability map of the reservoir that is generated from wettability logs of a wettability logging tool disposed in a wellbore; defining, from the wettability map, a local value of wettability for each grid block of a gridded simulation model; and defining, from the local value of wettability, a permeability model and a capillary pressure model for each grid block of the gridded simulation model that is provided to the simulator when modeling the reservoir.
Current hydrocarbon reservoir numerical flow simulators have been developed based on models and algorithms which do not use a ‘wettability map’, and its distribution, as an input to the simulator. This specification discloses a simulator which responds to a ‘3D wettability map’ generated from ‘wettability logs (Xo)’, a ‘relative permeability model and an ‘effective permeability model’ as a function of the ‘wettability logs (Xo)’ and a ‘capillary pressure model as a function of the ‘wettability logs (Xo)’, the ‘effective permeability model’ and ‘capillary pressure model’ being provided as a direct input to the simulator and generating, from the simulator, a set of simulation results, a user/operator selecting a set of parameters from the set of simulation results which represent characteristics of the reservoir.